A New BobWhite
by Queen Sea
Summary: A new kid meets Trixie for the first time, but not really. She and her six best friend want to join. Trixie is worried for there safety, she is in the middle of a mystery and a dangerous one at that. need help on if right genre please.
1. Chapter 1

hope y'all enjoy. but first i need 6 character.

Chapter 1

need to have same info from the ex, may have more though but no less.

Form: (need to be girl)

Name (first, Last):

Looks like:

Personality:

Favorite Trixie Belden character (no repeats):

Favorite TB book (no repeats):

* * *

Example:

Name (first, Last): Sea Belding

Looks like: short blonde hair down to her shoulders. Blue eyes. 13yrs old

Personality: Kind, smart, cunning, good memory

Favorite Trixie Belden character: Trixie herself

Favorite TB book: Trixie Belden and the mysterious visitor.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks spottedmask12, and Duckyumbrella.

Chapter 2

Here is who I have so far. I still need 4 more girls:

Name: Dora Grace

Looks like: shortly cropped dark hair, freckles, light blue eyes

Personality: witty, a bit shy, kind

Favorite Trixie Belden character: Jim

Favorite book: Trixie Belden and the Secret of the Mansion

**AND:**

Name: Winnie Ling

Looks like: Long, waiste-length red hair, peircing emerald eyes 13 years old

Personality: Generous and Kind. Doesn't get mad often, but when she does watch out because she can be nasty.

Favorite Trixie Belden Character: Honey

Favorite TB book: Trixie Belden and the Mystery on the Mississippi.

Looks like: Long, waiste-length red hair, peircing emerald eyes 13 years old

Personality: Generous and Kind. Doesn't get mad often, but when she does watch out because she can be nasty.

Favorite Trixie Belden Character: Honey

Favorite TB book: Trixie Belden and the Mystery on the Mississippi

**AND:**

Name: Sea Belding

Looks like: short blonde hair down to her shoulders. Blue eyes. 13yrs old

Personality: Kind, smart, cunning, good memory

Favorite Trixie Belden character: Trixie herself

Favorite TB book: Trixie Belden and the mysterious visitor.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks spottedmask12, and Duckyumbrella, Thanks kk, and kr.

Chapter 3

Here is who I have so far. I still need 1 more girl:but I can start for now please make some one if you already made a person make another.

Name: Dora Grace

Looks like: shortly cropped dark hair, freckles, light blue eyes

Personality: witty, a bit shy, kind

Favorite Trixie Belden character: Jim

Favorite book: Trixie Belden and the Secret of the Mansion

**AND:**

Name: Winnie Ling

Looks like: Long, waiste-length red hair, peircing emerald eyes 13 years old

Personality: Generous and Kind. Doesn't get mad often, but when she does watch out because she can be nasty.

Favorite Trixie Belden Character: Honey

Favorite TB book: Trixie Belden and the Mystery on the Mississippi.

**AND:**

Name: Sea Belding

Looks like: short blonde hair down to her shoulders. Blue eyes. 13yrs old

Personality: Kind, smart, cunning, good memory

Favorite Trixie Belden character: Trixie herself

Favorite TB book: Trixie Belden and the mysterious visitor.

And:

Name:- Daisy Cameron (nick name DaisyDuck)

Looks:- medium length curly brunette with blue eyes, and long eyelashes, slim/medium build. 13-15yrs old, whichever works best.

Peronsality:-fun loving, great sense of humour, athletic, tomboyish, intelligent and caring.

Fav Charactor:- Dan

Fav Story:-the black jacket Mystery

And:

Name (first, Last): Amelia (Amy) Pond

Looks like: shoulder-length red hair

Personality: bubly

Favorite Trixie Belden character (no repeats): Brian

Favorite TB book (no repeats): the Mystery in Arizona

And:

Name (first, Last): Rikki Belliston

Looks like:short, brown shoulder lenght hair

Personality:smart, and fast (physicaly)

Favorite Trixie Belden character (no repeats):Mart

Favorite TB book (no repeats): the Mysterous Code


	4. Chapter 4

I am going to try first person I hope y'all like it please give feed back.

Name: Jeanette Belding

Looks like: short blonde hair down to her shoulders. Blue eyes. 13yrs old

Personality: Kind, smart, cunning, good memory

Favorite Trixie Belden character: Di

Favorite TB book: Trixie Belden and the Hudson River Mystery.

Other: Sea's twin

I picked Winnie as a main chatacter because Trixie and Honey are best friend and those are the favs of the 2 main. if that makes sense.

Chapter 4

Hi, I am Sea. I am a Trixie Belden Fanatic! I have short blonde hair that goes down to my shoulders. I have blue eyes. I am 13yrs old. I have a twin who looks exactly like me down to the hair. I love Trixie Belden she is my favorite character. My best friend is Winnie, Winnie Ling. Her favorite character is Honey. My best day ever and my worst nightmare started that one Wednesday when I started a club...

* * *

"Winnie, Trixie and Honey started a club so why don't we?" I asked we had been arguing for a little and I wanted a good anwser. We are walking from our school to the library which is just across the streat. Just then my twin and our TB fan friends come up to us.

"Hi, everyone." I say.

"I have an idea!" I state. I stop and so does the group. I turn to face the group. I look and notice the Daisy is wearing a bright red dress. Winnie is wearing a dark blue dress. Dora is wearing a dark green dress. Amy is wearing a light green dress. Rikki is wearing a purple dress, and Jeanette and I(being twins) are wearing a light blue dress each. Today we had to were dresses for picture day. If it wasn't picture day I would be wearing my Trixie Belden shirt and jeans. Sadly it was picture day. The line up was Winnie and me in the front, then Amy and Rikki, then Dora, Daisy, and Jeanette are at the end. "We should start a club called the BWG fans!" I say as I turn back around. My dress swishes. Everyone cheers and then conversation begins.

"Winnie, would you like to be in this club?" I ask. I see a flash of red out of the corner of my eye and I amuse it is just Daisy flashing her dress. Winnie thinks for a min and I notice that there is less noise but I think nothing of it.

"Yes, very much. 'Oh, this is just perfectly perfect!' " She exclaimed the quote.

"Gang, Winnie is in the club!" I exclaim. No answer...

I look behind me and no one is there. Winnie and i give a small scream before hands go over our mouths and arms around our waists. We struggle as we get pulled into the near by woods. We get dragged through the woods not knowing who has us. We are to close to each other and who ever has us is keeping us even. We get pulled/ dragged to a semi parked near the woods. Then we finally see who took us and our friends and this shocks us and hurts us all. How did this happen? We know who it is and there exact names and everything there is to know about them, but apparently not that they kidnap people.


	5. Chapter 5

Mini story

This evil man Kidnapped this totally random girl.

"So tell me why are you evil?"

"Well," he starts, " When I was six I had a box of Cheese-Its. I was about to have one when my mom took them away and through them out. SO NOW, I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND TAKE ALL THE CHEESE-ITS IN THE WORLD FOR MYSELF! NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO EAT THEM BUT ME!" ... 3yrs later. he took over the world and finally had a box of Cheese-Its. he took one out and ate it. "This is terrible! why did I take over the world for this? what should I do now. I should-"

"Go home!" everyone shouted.

right after I told one of my friends we found a bag of Cheese-Its on the ground! LOL!

Chapter 5 

"In the van!" A girl ordered. Shooing us in. I looked at her shocked. She signaled one of the boys to carry me in then they followed with the rest of them. In a corner my girls were whispering and giggling to each other. They then noticed my shocked face and that one of the boys was carrying me. The back of the van closed and it started to move as the boy set me down.

"I know you." I whisper in his ear before heading to my girls.

"What's up with them? Do you all recognize them like I do?" I ask and they all nod. I hear a little noise and them turn to see all of the other children on the ground. We talk as the other kids wake up and I realize that we still have our backpacks on.

"Quick girls before they wake up grab out all of your TB books." I order. " We are dealing with some real life Bob-Whites. Let's see if these mysteries actually did happen." I say.

The girls whisper to each other but they follow my orders. _Now we see what really happen._ I think. _This is going to be fun and mysterious. Fun!_

"Were are we Jim?" Trixie asks.

"You Trixie are in a semi truck with the Bob-White fans." I answer confidently.

"The who?" Honey asks waking up.

"The Bob-White fans!" I state again.

"Where did you get the name?" Di questions after a second.

"You." I answer truthfully.

"Us?" Dan says confused. Now all of the Bob-Whites are awake.

"Yes, you." I repeat. "Girls, books. Go to your fav. person." I say walking over to Trixie.


	6. Chapter 6

in the last ch. the story was created by me and my friend JM.

Chapter 6

I walk over to Trixie with all 39 books. (I have a big backpack. :P)

"Now have you and Honey ever been kidnapped before by a man named Pierre L.?" I question scanning through the books.

"Yes, how did you know?" She asks scooting away from me.

"Please don't be scared. I am your biggest fan. Please to met you in real life." I say softly then I stick out my hand to shake hands. She doesn't shake back. "My name is Sea." I say hurt. _Are the other Bob-White fans having this much trouble?_ I look around and see they are. I stand up and call out.

"Please everyone lets all come and meet each other. We need to work together if we are ever going to escape. So let's get to know everyone." I say and the Bob-Whites all huddle together the girls next to there boy friends. MArt on one end Jim on the other. Trixie is leaning on Jim, Honey on Brian, Di on Dan. The Bob-White fans look hurt as they come up and sit next to me.

"Please to meet you all, as you know we all know you but you don't know us. I sure we seam like stalkers but we are just regular people. Someone wrote about your adventures and we read them that is how we know you. Please accept us as friends." I finish in a small voice.

The Bob-Whites talk in hushed voices for i minute or two but it feels like forever. Every once and a wail they look over at us then go back to talking. We BWG fans are nervous and scared. _What if they reject us? What will they do to us?_ I'm sure these questions and more are flying through all of the BWG fan's heads.

"Well, I guess we will except you for now. But..." Trixie pauses then continues. "But we are in the middle of one of our hardest mystery's. The one you talked to me about Sea." she finishes.

"You don't mean _**He**_ has us do you?" I asked worried. "FYI I am scared of him he is the only villain in the books I am scared of except maybe Jonesy." I whisper to Trixie. " Is it him?" she nods and I am so scared I pass out.


	7. Chapter 7

Is anyone reading?

Chapter 7

"Even I have a boss!" a voice says from the ceiling as I wake up. I give a shiver because the voice is ice cold.

"That is Pierre?" I ask Trixie in a whisper.

"Yes, this voice is the one, the only Pierre!" The voice booms.

"Pierre we don't want to here your voice, you know. We don't like you!" The Bob-White yell up to the ceiling.

"Well I need to get the one next to you Trixie to be terified of me! It is my voice or I will come in there!" he threatens. I almost pass out from fear, but I stop myself. I can't show him how afraid I actualy am, that would be bad, very bad.

I stand up and yell up, "You are just a bag of bologna! I am not scared of you! you are nothing compared to what I thought you were! You are a piece of junk! I am not scared!" I finish storng and confident, even though I realy am terrified.

"Now, now then why did you say you were scared then?" He asked.

I plow through my pile of bookes untill I get to Trixie Belden and the Mystery on the Mississippi and hold it up.

"This! This is why I was scared of you! I had read you were a terrible person but, I realize I was wrong." I respond. Trixie's eyes just about popped out of her head as she looked at me shocked. I turned to her and showed her my real fear, but I only used my eyes to do it. She got back to normal.

"Do you want to be scared of me I can make you." He teases.

"You do realize that when we get out of here you will go to jail?" I question.

"Yes, that is why I won't get discovered." He answers. Now I am out of questions so I give up.

* * *

Hours later the semi finally stops. The Boys shoo all of us girls to the back. I stan next to Trixie scared. Whinnie is next to Honey. Jeanette stans next to Di. The rest of the Bob-White fans Run and hide behind there favorite TB person. The door at the back opens slowly to reveal what seamed to be an army.

"Get the Boys out of the way! Hold them facing Trixie and her friend/ fan. Then get everyone away from Trixie and her friend/ fan, make them face them. Make sure they can see them. 2 men per girl. 3 per boy. Be carful. Don't hurt Trixie or her friend/ fan! Go!" a voice says from the back. A total of 28 men come in. One by one The Bob-Whies and Bob-Whie fans get taken in to a line. Trixie and I race to Jim and Pull the men off him, we then move to Dora. We move one by one getting the men off them. Then 6 more men come in and two grab my arms as one holds my feet still. The same happens with Trixie.

Then once all of the BWGs and BWG fans are in a line the three men holding me carry me to the back and chains come out of the wall. they hock me in then the three men holding Trixie do the same to her. All of the 6 men walk out of the semi. A new man walks in. He has jet black hair, Bright green eyes, and is tall and skinny. He has a chinese dumpling in his hand that he eats quickly.

"Hello Trixie and friends." He says to the Bob-Whites. "Hello Sea and friends." He says to the BWG fans (Fans) "I am your worst nightmare and my name is Jack Morgan, but sir to you all." he says walking over to Trixie and I. I now really am scared of him. I squirm like there is no tomorrow and so do the other Fans.


	8. Chapter 8

did you enjoy the last chapter.

Chapter 8

"Don't struggle." Jack orders. _How is he the leader? He is in my class at school, he can't be the leader. Wait he looks nothing like the Jack at school._ I calm down and the Fans calm down too.

"Good." Jack says. "Now lets compare our two head sleuths." He says pulling our hair.

If my arms wen't chianed I would have smacked him. He must have realized that 'cause he turned to face me.

"Well, Pierre I geuss we have two spunky heads. Well need to take care of that. Take them away." He says to the men holding the fans and BWGs. "but keep Jim and his fan." He decides. The men follow the order and take them away.

"Now men chain them up an leave. Use two sets of chains for the boy, I don't trust just one set." He says. "I need to be safe but I don't want you in here." The men chain them up and left.

"Jim!" Trixie and I call when we see that he had given up. "Don't give up!"

"Jim, don't listen just give up. You will never win. I have Trixie." He replies evilly. Trixie gave up and slouched head down.

"Trixie don't give up! I believe in you." I plead.

"Trixie just give up you and Sea are my bargaining tools, you will always be watched and guarded." He says as he puts him hand under Trixie's head to his face to see the seriousness. Then he points her face to Jim. "Behave. 'Cause you don't want this hurt now do you?" Jim shakes his head to weak from pain to speak.

"Don't hurt her!" Dora yells angerly. She struggles and pulls at the chain but it doesn't budge.

"Who this one?" He says smacking me. "Or this one?" He says smacking Trixie.

"Don't touch them!" Jim yells pulling a set of chains out of the wall.

"Don't move or we'll disappear and I'll hurt them both so they won't be recognized." He threatens and I can tell he is dead serious.

"Jim! Stop!" Trixie and I yell knowing that Jack is ready to disappear. He grabs our faces waiting for Jim to escape.

"Jim calm down." Dora pleads. "Jim, please."

Jim calms down but keeps on glaring at Jack. Jack gives Jim a sad face he was hopping to hurt us. Trixie and I shudder.

"Jim please let him do what he pleases I don't want to be unrecognizable." Trixie cries.

"Okay, just for you and Sea." Jim agrees nodding. Jack want so bad to bug Jim and Dora. I am really scared and Jack knows it. He is going to hurt some one I can tell.


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you enjoy this chapter...

Chapter 9

Jack wants to get Jim mad he wants an excuse to hurt us. But how? Jack does the most unexpected thing. He grab Trixie's head... Holds it still... And... He... Kisses her on the lips for 20sec then did the same to me. Trixie and I scream as Jack grabs on to our heads as Jim breaks the chains off the wall. Jim runs to Jack as Jack disappears with Trixie and I. This entire time Trixie and I are screaming our heads off.

We reappear in a square room. There are six men waiting with stretchers and rope. There is also a control panel. Jack lets go of Trixie and I as two men pick up a stretcher, two men grab me and two men grab Trixie. The two men holding me lift me off the ground and lay me on one stretcher then tie me down. I didn't make it easy I squirmed around and finally Jack had to help to hold me still. They tied me at the ankles, the bottom of my dress, wrist/ stomach, and forehead. They then did the same to Trixie.

"What is going on? Why are you doing this? What are you doing?" I ask as we exit the room.

"Oh," Jack laughs, "You'll see." He laughs evilly.

Trixie and I scream because were scared and we get smacked. Tears start to roll down my eyes. _What do I do?_ I think. _Some one help, please._ I plead inside my head.

* * *

"Mart what do we do?" Rikki asks.

"I don't know Rikki, I just don't know" Mart says then repeats. Mart slouches over then jumps up.

"Gang! Listen! We-We can hear then! Listen!" Mart exclaims putting his ear to the wall. The rest of them put there ear to the wall and listen. They hear the conversation.

"Oh Jim don't lose your temper!" Honey and Winnie exclaim at once. Then they giggle a little. Then almost immediately turn back serious. They then hear a crash and a hole appears in the wall.

"Quickly, let's save Trixie and Sea!" they yell running through the hole.

"Trixie! Sea!" they yell. They get through the wall just to see Jim, with chains dragging behind him, crying and Dora, still chained to the wall, head down crying.

The girls went to try and help Dora out and to comfort her and the boys went to calm and comfort Jim. By the time they got the story out of Jim and Dora all of the tears had already been wept.


	10. Chapter 10

So, how do y'all like the cliff hangers? I am thinking of being a writer. What do y'all think about that idea?

Chapter 10

"Kids?" Helen Belden yells into the house. She listens carefully and hears a soft weeping coming from Trixie's room upstairs. Ms. Belden drops her groceries and races up to Trixie's room and sees Bobby and the floor weeping.

"Bobby what happen?" Ms. Belden asks.

"Trixie?" Bobby exclaims looking up. Bobby sees it is his mom and runs up to her giving her a big hug.

"Moms!" he weeps. "He-He-He took Trixie, and Brian, and Mart! He took them! I couldn't save them!" Bobby yelled angerly.

"Who Bobby? Who?" Mrs. Belden said trying to stay calm.

"J-J-Ji-Jim! Jim and Dan!" Bobby yelled. "Jim took them! We were at home after you left and Jim came over. We let Jim in to talk then... Then he Told Trixie to go with him to talk. We thought nothing of it until Jim came back without Trixie. He said that-He said that she fell in a hole and he needed help to get her out. Mart and Brian told me to stay here but I didn't listen. I followed them in to the woods and I saw Jim run ahead. he disappeared in to the trees. Mart and Brian ran on and so did I. When they got into a clearing I stayed in the brush and say Trixie chained to the front of the semi parked there. Trixie yelled for them to run but they didn't and Jim and Dan covered there mouths and dragged them in to the back of the semi. I got the license plate number 'cause is was... It was... Trixie B." Bobby finished.

* * *

"Where are you taking us?" Sea questioned.

"To this room." Jack says opening a door on there right. "Now for the pain." Jack says giving an evil laugh.

We enter the room and Jack says. "Men you know what to do!" He leaves the room. The men 'hang' us on the wall then leave.

"Trixie I'm scared. What do we do?" I say. Lights flare up in the room.

"You are mow being watched by your friends." the ceiling says.

"Jim! Mart! Brian! Dan! Di! Honey! Help!" Trixie tells.

"Dora! Rikki! Amy! Daisy! Jeanette! Winnie! Help!" I scream.

* * *

"Gangs! Look!" Amy yells looking at the wall.

"It's Sea and Trixie!" Amy and Dan Yell at once.

"Jim! Mart! Brian! Dan! Di! Honey! Help!" Trixie yells.

"Dora! Rikki! Amy! Daisy! Jeanette! Winnie! Help!" Sea screams.

"Trixie! Sea!" Honey, Winnie, Jim, and Dora yell at once.

"AHHHHHH!" Trixie and Sea scream. They got zapped.

"T-Trixie are-are you al-all right?" Sea asked huffing and puffing.

"Y-Yes." Trixie managed.

"AHHHHHH!" They screamed again. Again they got zapped.

"T-Tr-Trix-ie-ar-e-ar-e-y-you al-all r-r-right?" Sea asked huffing and puffing more.

"Y-y-ye-ye-yes." Trixie managed again, but just barely.

"Stop! Stop! Please! Please Stop!" Jim yelled falling to the ground. "Please stop." he whispered.

"Fine! we'll move on to something else." A voice boomed. "It will be more painful then the last."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The wall went dark.

"Jim look what you did to Trixie!" Honey yelled at her half brother.

"Look what you did to Sea!" Winnie yelled at Jim.

"She is my best friend!" They yelled together, but even this did not help calm them down.

"Winnie, Honey it's not Jim's fault. Jack pushed him to his limit and beyond. Jim what did he do to push you over the edge?" Brian said.

"He-He kissed them, on the lips and I could see in Trixie and Sea's eyes they were scared. I couldn't stand it! They didn't want to do it, but Jack forced them.! It is not right. It just isn't right." Jim answered embarrassed.

"He what!" everyone yelled to Jim and Dora. They looked like they didn't want it to be true, but it was and they couldn't change it.

The wall flared up.

* * *

"Cut!" A voice boomed and 4 men ran in.

"Get them down from the wall." Jack ordered. The men got us down from the wall and left.

"Boys come in." Jack chimed. Two muscular men walked in. Jack turned to us.

"You're friends wanted the zapping to stop so now you will fight these men." Jack said. "Now if you win, I will let you all go. Do you understand?" We nod looking at each other.

"Both sides have two minutes to talk strategy. Ready. Set. Go!" Jack exclaims leaving the room.

"Lets ask them to let us beat them." I suggested.

"Good idea." Trixie says. We walk over to the two men.

"Excuse me. Could you let us win please? We want to go home. We don't like it here." I ask.

"No we want our pay." The first man said.

"What is your name?" I ask.

"Bob," says the first man "and this is Bill."

"Well Bill and Bob, how rude!" I exclaim. The lights flare up and Trixie and I run.


	12. Chapter 12

sorry if i don't use your person a lot it is not on perpous that just is how my brain is saying it should go. Ps long chapter compared to others. i am proud of my self. :)

Chapter 12

"They are so rude." I tell Trixie as we run to the other side of the room.

"We will crush you!" Bob says. The men run towards us.

"RUN!" I yell in a panicked voice. We run next to each other around the room. They figure out our style and Bill walks in our path. Bob blocks behind. We run strait through the middle. They charge at us and corner us.

"Jim, Honey, Dan, Di, Brian, Mart, Dora, Winnie, Daisy, Jeanette, Amy, Rikki! Help!" We scream. We hug each other and back up until we are against the wall. Tears form in our eyes. The men creep up on us. The get within arms length and Bob picks me up one handed by the waist, Bill does the same to Trixie.

"Trixie, **_nuts_** we lost!" I yell the hint. "Now!" I yell as both Trixie and I Kick Bob, and Bill in the nuts and they drop us yelling from the pain.

"Now Trixie! Punch and kick!" I yell as I punch Bob in the face.

"That's gonna leave a mark in the morning." I say each time I punch him. After a few minutes of that Bob stand up in the middle of a punch and shoves me in to the wall.

"Bill, Grab yours and make her watch this show." Bob laughs. Bill grabs Trixie and picks her up, her arms at her side, around her waist and at her feet.

"Sea! No!" Trixie yells.

Bob picks me up and drops me a few times. He then moves to shoving me against the wall until I am about to pass out.

"Your turn Bill!" Bob orders picking me up the same way Bill did Trixie.

"No please stop, let us go." I moan before Bill hurts Trixie.

* * *

"Look the wall!" Amy yells.

"We will crush you!" one man says. The men run towards the running Trixie and Sea.

"Sea, Trixie!" The BGWs and the fans yell.

"RUN!" Sea yell in a panicked voice. Trixie and Sea run next to each other around the room. The men figure out there style and the second man blocks there path. the first man then blocks behind. they run strait through the middle. The men charge at us and corner us.

"Jim, Honey, Dan, Di, Brian, Mart, Dora, Winnie, Daisy, Jeanette, Amy, Rikki! Help!" Trix and Sea scream. They hug each other and back up until they are against the wall. Tears form in there eyes. The men creep up on them.

"Trixie! Sea!" Honey screams. The men get within arms length and the first man picks Sea up one handed by the waist, The second man does the same to Trixie.

"Trixie, **_nuts_** we lost!" Sea yells the hint. "Now!" she yells as both Trixie and her Kick the two in the nuts and the men drop Trix and Sea yelling from the pain.

"Now Trixie! Punch and kick!" Sea yells starting to punch the first man in the face.

"That's gonna leave a mark in the morning." She say each time she punch him. After a few minutes of that the first man stands up in the middle of a punch and shoves sea in to the wall.

"Bill, Grab yours and make her watch this show." the first man says laughs. Bill grabs Trixie and picks her up, her arms at her side, around her waist and at her feet.

"Sea! No!" Trixie yells.

The first man picks Sea up and drops her a few times. He then moves to shoving her against the wall until she is about to pass out.

"Your turn Bill!" the first man orders picking Sea up the same way Bill did Trixie.

"No please stop, let us go." Sea moan before Bill hurts Trixie.

"Let them go, take me instead!" Jim yells with tears burning his cheeks. "Please, don't hurt them any more, please." Jim screams. Tears roll down his cheeks he is about to give up. Then he does, he gives up seeing the screen. He falls on the floor and then lays down given up.


	13. Chapter 13

for toughs of you who read my other story i will continue soon.

Chapter 13

Bill smacks Trixie.

"St-stop please" I say slowly 'cause I am weak.

"Shut up you worthless pest." Bob says dropping me on to the ground. The room goes dark as I pass out.

* * *

"Sea!" the fans scream as Sea passes out.

"Trixie!" the BWGs yell as Trixie passes out.

"Jack! I will kill you! don't worry it... will... be... painful!" Jim accrues.

"Jim calm down, he's trying to get on our nerves don't let him fight the anger." everybody said rushing over to him to calm him down. they all knew that Jack would really hurt Trixie and Sea if Jim got him mad.

* * *

After, right After the chunk in ch. 10

"Hon, I'm home!" Mr. Belden called into the house.

"Peter! Oh Peter! It has happen again." Mrs. Belden exclaimed grabbing on to Bobby.

"What happen again?" Peter asks calmly. A knock on the door takes Peter away from his wife. "One moment hon." He says leaving the room.

"Hello? it is not a good time right now." Peter says opening the door. "Oh, sergeant Malsion. Please come in. Do you know what is going on?" Peter asked worried.

"No, sorry Peter." Sergeant replies.

"Helen, we need to know what is going on." Sergeant Malsion asks. "Bobby you can answer too if you know."

"Well,"Bobby starts. "Jim! Jim and Dan!" Bobby yelled. "Jim took them! We were at home after moms left and Jim came over. We let Jim in to talk then... Then he Told Trixie to go with him to talk. We thought nothing of it until Jim came back without Trixie. He said that she fell in a hole and he needed help to get her out. Mart and Brian told me to stay here but I didn't listen. I followed them in to the woods and I saw Jim run ahead. he disappeared in to the trees. Mart and Brian ran on and so did I. When they got into a clearing I stayed in the brush and saw Trixie chained to the front of the semi parked there. Trixie yelled for them to run but they didn't and Jim and Dan covered there mouths and dragged them in to the back of the semi. I got the license plate number 'cause is was... It was... Trixie B." Bobby finished.

"Jim did what!" Peter yelled running to the phone. "Hello, yes this is Peter. Is Jim there?- No, where is he?- No he's not here. Is Honey there?- Do you know when they'll be back?- Okay, please come over though.- Thank you. See you in a few. Bye-" Peter hangs up the phone.

"They have no idea were eather of there children are." Peter tells them when he gets back in the room. "There comeing over in a few."

"Peter there gone. I can feel it." she turns to Sergeant Malsion. "It was a kidnapping, but not by Jim."


	14. Chapter 14

I continued on my other story. In this chapter there will be a minion that goes away after this chapter... Jm helped me come up with the funny part. Sorry about the last ch. there was a mis spelling. nut=but, sorry...

Chapter 14

When I wake up I am in a small box, Trixie is next to me.

"Trixie are you up?" I ask in a whisper.

"Yes, are you okay? I didn't pass out. Only you did berfore the two men stoped beating us." Trixie informs me.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I am squished, it is cramped in here." I respond.

"Are you two up?" A voice form out of the box asks.

"What's it to ya?" I ask instead of answering.

"So, you are up." The voice says. The box gets opened an hands yank me out and out.

"OW!" I yell as the person does the same with Trixie. I rub me head were I hit the floor.

"Why were we in the box?" I ask the person. There back is facing me and he looks like someone I know. He turns aorund and Trixie and I almost feint 'cause of who it is... It is...

"Bobby!" Trixie and I yell together.

* * *

"Bobby!" the fans and the BWGs hear.

"How can it be Bobby, Sweet little Bobby?" Amy asks.

The wall flares up. They see Bobby holding Trixie and Sea each in an arm lock.

"Sea! Trixie!" they yell.

* * *

"

"Jack! Why is Bobby here?" Trixie asks tears flooding her eyes.

"It's not Bobby. It is a robot... Enjoy." Jack says for the ceiling.

"Jack get you big butt in here so I can kick it. I will kill you." Trixie say, breaking the robot.

"Fine." Jack says walking in the room.

"Men, hold them so I can talk to them in peace." six men come in to hold us still.

"Hands off me you Jerk." Trixie says bitting on of the men. A random man walks in as Jack smacks Trixie.

"Boss, hands are for helping not herting." He says.

"Son I know. I'm **_helping_** her feel pain." Jack says kicking his 'son' out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Don't smack us you are... You are-" _Smack._ Right in my face.

"Now will you shut up or do I have to make you?" Jack asks.

"Neither." I respond. _Smack._ I moan. _OW! why does he keep doing this? I hate him._

* * *

"Jim, do you know who I really am? Maybe this will help." Jack asks from the wall. He places Trixie and Sea each on a separate beds and ties them down.

"Jim! Who is this man? Help!" Trixie and Sea plead.

"I-I don't know." Jim whispers to the wall were they were being projected.

"Who are you!" Jim yelled to the wall.

"Figure is out, your a smart boy, Jimmy boy." Jack teases.

"Please stop hurting them they did nothing." Jim pleads.

"I may be hurting them on the out side, but I am hurting you on the inside. Oh, yes you will see them tomorrow." Jack finishes after the screen had gone black.

"Jim!" the group hears in the distance.

"Ji-" The scream died down.

"Why are we fans here." Rikki asked.

"You have gotten attached to each other, very fast. You fans are perfect to get Jim attached to you so he feels two times the pain, no, three times the pain..." Jack said.

"What does that mean?" Amy questions. "Dora! Run!" Amy realized what he meant. Dora ran from the door strait into Jim's arms. Fear shoot through her eyes.

"Jim. Who is he? I'm scared. Jim?" Dora asked cowered in his arms.

"Dora I don't know who he is, but I will protect you." Jim responded. 36 men came in the room.

"Get Dora, hold the rest back." Jack ordered.

The gangs crowed around Jim and the panicked Dora.

"Gang! Don't let them through!" One of the fans yelled. Though one by one the BWGs and the fans got grabbed and held so eventually it was only Dora and Jim.

"Go away!" Dora yelled tears stinging her eyes.

"Sorry Dora, I need Jim to feel the pain." Jack said almost sorry for her.

"But your not sorry, or you'd stop and let us go! I want to go home! I miss my family! My parents and siblings are no doubt worried. I HATE YOU!" Dora yelled through her tears. Jack started to feel sorry, but he kept going with his plan ignoring the guilt.

"Grab her and Jim. Make Jim put Dora on to the bed set aside for her. Make Jim strap Dora on to the bed. Make Jim put it on tight." Jack decided. _I must make Jim pay for all the pain he cost me. Make him give the physical pain to his loved ones. I will make him pay._ "Take Honey too. Have Jim do the same to Honey. Go! Now!" Jack decided.

"Sir, what about her fan Winnie?" One of the men holding Winnie asked.

"Her too." Jack concluded after a moment.

"Jim!" Honey and Winnie jumped. _He would never do this._ They decided.

"I-I can't. I can't do it Jack." Jim said falling to the ground.

"Jack, please, don't make me do this, please." Jim said looking directly into Jack's eyes.

"But you will or Sea and Trixie will get hurt. Understand?" it hurt Jack to do this, but he said he would so he must. Jim looked at the rest of the gang that wasn't getting shooed out of the room.

"Go Jim it is okay." Brian reassured. Jim nodded and left the room.

_Dong. Dong._ the midnight bell rang. It was the next day._ Jack was right he wouldn't see Trixie untill the next day from when he said it._

* * *

bad wording there. sorry. Did you enjoy? Jim has figured out the mystery there but wants to make sure. :) you'll love the ending.


	16. Chapter 16

Did you like the last chapter? This may be the last. maybe the second last not sure. :) hope you like the twist coming up.

Chapter 16

"Mom Dora is in trouble. I can feel it. Call sheriff Klager now!" Dora's sister Lucy said.

* * *

"Hon, Honey is in trouble I can feel it..." Mrs. Wheeler said to her husband Mr Wheeler.

* * *

"Winnie is in trouble, mom. I can feel it! Call sheriff Klager now!" Winnie's little brother Ryan said.

* * *

"This way." one of the men leading them said.

"Please let us go." Honey said to one of the men trying (but not succeeding) to fight tears back.

"Sorry Honey, I can't do that." The man responded.

"You _can_, but you won't." Honey yelled back furious. She turned and leaned her head on Winnie and started to cry. Winnie put her arm around Honey in a comforting way. Dora was leaning on Jim crying on to his shirt. He put his arm around Dora in a comforting way.

"In here." the man in the front said opening a door. They all went in to see Sea and Trixie tied to bed posts with rope.

"Jim!" Sea and Honey gasped.

"What are you doing here?" They asked.

"Solving the mystery." Jim said proudly.

"What mystery Jim?" everybody asked.

"OH you'll see." Jim teased.

"Men let them go. Get a total of 18 men in here. Now!" Jack ordered. "Jim you may untie Sea and Trixie, but if you are wrong then you will have to tie up all of the girls." Jack stated.

"Don't worry girls I have this all figured out." Jim turns to Jack. "If I am right, which I am, will you let us go?" Jack nods as 18 men come in the room.

"well Jim tell us the answer to the mystery." Jack said pleased.


	17. Chapter 17

are y'all curious? I am. I am starting another story. Escaping the madness. It isn't TB but I put what you need to know to understand at the top of the 1st ch. I hope some of you will read and P.S. this is the last ch. :( / :) and there is a big twist here.

Chapter 17

"Well, Your real name is Jack Frayne. You are my brother." Jim said.

"I understand now. I left you do get hurt by Jonesy. I'm so sorry. Can we go now?" Jim asks. Jack nods looking to Jeanette.

"Yes." Jack said. "But can I speak to Jeanette in private? Please." Jack asked. Jeanette nods.

"Men show them the phone down the hall." Jack ordered. Sea stayed behind.

"Go I'll be okay." Jeanette said to Sea.

"But..." Sea starts but Jeanette cuts her off with her hand. Sea leaves the room and runs to catch up with the gangs.

* * *

"Jack what is it you need?" Jeanette asks putting her hand on his chest.

"You." Jack answers. Jeanette pulls her hand away, but Jack pulls it back on to his heart.

"I can't... I won't... They are calling the police you know." She says softly.

"Yes, we can live together forever." Jack says letting go of her and pulling out explosives.

"No, Jack I don't want to die. I'm leaving!" Jeanette says heading for the door.

"No! You stay with me!" Jack says grabbing on to her arm.

"NO! LET ME GO!" she yelled. "I miss my family, my mom, my dad." Jeanette says. Jack lets go of her and she runs out of the room and down the hall as Jack screams: You won't escape the explosion, and he set up it explosive. Jeanette ran 30ft from the door as it went off. Time seamed to slow down as she ran. She ran with all her might but slowly the explosion caught up to her. It was at the tail end of the blow and so she got hit with power and heat.

"Sea!" was the last thing she said before she passed out.

* * *

When Jeanette woke up she was in the hospital. the fans and BWGs were at her side.

"wh-what happen?" She asked.

"Jack set off an explosive and died. You were on the tail end so you just got hurt." Di responded. Now she remembered. She told her story of when Sea left.

* * *

three weeks later Jeanette was let out of the hospital to find that the fans had moved to Sleepyside. So, the two clubs became one and they all lived happily ever after...

until...

it was a club meeting. adding both clubs to one... They were all in deep conversation... Then... Sea disappered. one by one the rest of the Bob-Whites disappered too. They appered in a room with 2 women plus Sea. (Sea was the only Bob-White not confiused) and 3 men plus a boy as small as Bobby...

"Are you ghosts?" one of the women asks.

"No. I can see them." one of the men says.

"Who are you?" Sea asks.

"Sea you know us. Don't you remember?" The Trixie asked.

"Sea who is this?" the women asks seeing Sea's eyes light up.

"Everybody." Sea says to the group not Bob-Whites. "This is..."

**_The End!_**

How was the story? please review.


	18. after

i wanted you all to see this so...

re read the last ch. i changed the ending a little. then look out for my next story intertwined. a crossover of Trixie belden and Ghost Whisperer. all of the info you will need will be at the top of the 1st chapter.


End file.
